Good Times
Andrew Timmins, also known as Good Times, was a college student studying design before the infection hit. The infection gave him the superhuman abilities of Party Inducement and Syncronization. Good Times is fairly lighthearted and fun loving, acting like a wiseass whenever he can. He gets very confident when around a lot of people, especially during a party, but he gets much more docile and nervous. Good Times does not like being alone. He's currently teamed up with The Hidden Accord, supporting their actions with his powers when he can. Powers Party Inducement With his Party Inducement, Good Times can influence others' feelings and desires by making them want to enter a spontaneous celebration. He can also push party-goers to party forever without leaving them tired or in a constant never-ending state of celebration. He can also spontaneously create party drinks and foods of all kinds, and even make others hungry or make them gluttons. He can also make music play from nowhere at varying levels of loudness and make people want to dance and be happy. When confronted by an enemy, he'll try to get them to let loose and start partying. And if that won't work as a more-or-less permanent solution, at least he can use it to get out of there while they're distracted. Synchronization Good Times works well with others, able to synchronize with people on a physical, mental and emotional level. He gets along with others fairly easily, and can eventually even preform complex combination attacks with them. With Synchronization, Good Times can synchronize with another soul or a weapon to either have both become more powerful, or for him to fight more effectively. When synchronizing with a weapon, he uses a mixture of Weapon Mergeing and Power Mixture to take his weapon, and merge with it. In doing so, the weapon changes shape and becomes more powerfull, and even develop new powers with Power Mixture, such as Enhanced _______ship for each weapon, and other case-by-case powers. Good Times can only synchronize wiht one weapon at a time, needing to change between weapons in order to use another. When synchronizing with another person, he uses a mixture of Soul Resonation and Power Mixture to put the partner's soul into his own body. By doing this, he unlocks access to not only his partner's powers, but also new powers on a case-by-case basis. Doing this, however, has a lot of limitations. Firstly, he can only synchronize with one person at a time. In addition, when they de-synchronize, the partner will be physically tired, while Good Times will be phyisically exhausted. When synchronized, both conciousnesses will be piloting the body together, which requires both Good Times and whomever he synchronizes with to be emotionally close and have their minds and bodies in harmony. Good Times cannot synchronize without that person's consent. General Stats As for his stats, he's only averagely strong and durable, but he's very quick and nimble, and very inteligent instead. He's a morally strong person and an upstanding citizen. He is, however, not perfect and has cracked, doing things that would be more or less 'amoral'. His most powerful asset, however, is his imagination. He's a very charismatic person, and a pretty good bluff. His high immagination lets him not only come up with awesome and interesting parties, but also clever bluffs and other plans. Personal Information Good Times is a generally jolly sort, usually wanting to avoid confrontaion if he has to. He'd rather celebrate than fight, but that doesn't mean he's above doing so if he needs to. He rather enjoys sweets and sugar, most of his diet comprising of party foods. To counterbalance it, he spends a lot of time working off the calories, resulting in his amazing figure. Has often been comented on having a nice body and a nice ass. He enjoys parties, long walks on the beach, and cuddling. Affiliation - Joining the Hidden Accord After a long time wandering about, Good Times stumbled upon a small family of survivors in a ruined village. This village was currently under 'siege' by a group of monsters. So Good Times did what he did best: party hard. It was a few days later when The Hidden Accord heard of a disturbance not too far away from the base. When they arrived, they found an exhausted, but still partying, Good Times. The Hidden Accord cleared out the enemies and, impressed with his dedication to help, invited him to join them as a member. Good Times has been with them ever since. For the full story, please read Good Times' journal entries in "The Pied Partier of Mexico". Category:Loner Category:Other Category:Male Category:Hidden Accord Category:Party Inducement Category:Synchronization